Alastor Grienwulf
Alastor is an Alpha Frost Balverine, and head of the Saguenian Balverine Order. He's essentially the second-in-command of [[Saguenay|'Saguenay']]. =Appearance= As an Alpha Frost Balverine, his hair when he's human is a stark white - no impurities whatsoever - and cut in an elegant but one could say "fluffy" cowlick. His eyes are a demanding combination of a sparkling gold and red, jaggedly almond-shaped exotic jewels embedded in a flawless bed of slightly-tanned skin. His nose is human enough, but has a very wolf-like quality to it. He's nicely built, lean and fit with seductively compact muscles. As head of the Saguenian Balverine Order, and Reaver's ultimate subordinate, his clothing is nothing but the second-finest in the city. A black pinstripe (meaning the pinstripes are white) tailcoat, the large cuffs of which fit tightly, as to not get in the way during a fight; a white silken dress-shirt underneath. His pants are of the same shade of black as his tailcoat, and his shoes are a heavy-duty style of black-and-white suede formal boots. That being said, he'll wear anything that's readily available as he has a sort of modesty that most of the citizens of Saguenay are lacking. When in Balverine form, his unnaturally white body can be seen towering somewhat over the other Alphas - less muscular than they are but much faster. =Personality= Alastor doesn't possess the same amount of irrational hatred and anger as the rest of his kind; in fact, compared to the rest of the Balverine Order and the nefarious Reaver - he's a downright saint. He's polite to most, though he can be extremely pessimistic and dark, and will stop to consider the weighing factors of a situation before acting. He's just about the only person, (human or otherwise), in the Golden City that Reaver hasn't had numerous physical romances with; he's not one to deny that he once did it with the King-God either. To him, things like sexuality are best put forward - and in that category Alastor remains as ambiguous as a field mouse in the rafters of an abandoned church. The only thing he's not willing to do is defy an order; the pack-socio-structure of the Balverine Order has long since drilled this into him. He may make the occasional change to the way the goal is accomplished but he never fails to accomplish it. =History= Alastor was once a happy simple man, content with his life in the frozen Northern Wastes of the country of Ablion. He had the respect of his village as once of their best non-Heroic lineage protectors, able to competently handle a blade and easily fend off icy Succubus Nymphs - not to mention handle his rather bitchy betrothed fiancee named "Muffy". One night, when the blue full moon hung low overhead, a rare enough thing in itself, Alastor was on patrol around his village, vigilant for any signs of Wraiths or Frost Balverines... Until one of the latter landed directly behind him, and one can only guess what happened next. Ashamed of the fact that he had been bested by a beast, the now Alpha Frost Balverine known as Alastor fled his village - leaving his old life behind to disdainfully embrace that of the wild slobbering creature. As time went on, his village was wiped out by a powerful force, leaving nothing behind for Alastor to remotely feel any remaining attachment to. He wandered as a stray Balverine for a while, until he found himself in unfamiliar territory, near a Golden City that was having trouble with lesser Balverines. Reaver had almost been in charge of Saguenay for fifty years when Alastor propositioned him about the problem - he would take care of the other Balverines and form a formidable army for the city in exchange for a permanent place of residency. Isn't that how the story always goes? Category:Characters